Violence Enfantine
by Tinga Bella
Summary: Bella 6 ans  se fait battre regulierement par son pere . A Cause d'une raison ridicule elle moura sous les cou . AH , attention violence pouvant choquer les plus jeune .


**Titre**: La violence enfantine

**Bêta**** :** Galswinthe (merci)

**Auteur**: Tinga Bella

**Rated**** :** M

**Information**** : **Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.

Au jour d'aujourd'hui nous ne parlons pas beaucoup de ce que font certains parents à leur enfant, récemment une femme a jette son bébé de deux semaines par la fenêtre de son appartement du 8ème étage. D'autre avant elle, ont congelé leur bébé. Certain parents transforment leur enfant en objets sexuels et d'autre encore les frappent à mort.

Cette Os sera consacre à ce dernier point non pas pour comprendre pourquoi, ni comment et surtout pas pour vous inciter à le faire.

Bonne lecture.

**/!\ ATTENTION OS**

**CONTENANT DE LA VIOLENCE**

**DÉCONSEILLÉ AU PLUS JEUNES /!\**

**PDV Bella**

Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan, ma maman est morte quand j'avais deux ans, aujourd'hui j'ai six ans. J'ai des cheveux brun, des yeux de la même couleur. Je n'ai pas de copain ni de copine à l'école. Mon papa, ne veut pas. Il m'a dit que je ne le méritais pas. Que je n'était pas assez sage. Pourtant je ne fais rien de mal, je suis sage, je vais à l'école et je fais tout ce que veut papa. Mais papa m'a dit que non j'étais pas sage et que c'est pour ça que je suis toujours punie. Je suis toute bleu et j'ai du sang tout sec sur mes bras, mes jambes et parfois à la tête mais papa me soigne toujours la tête pour pas que les autres il le voit. J'ai pas le droit de le dire sinon papa aura des problèmes et moi je l'aime mon papa, même s'il me fait mal et qu'il me fait peur.

Parfois pour me punir papa me donne pas à manger. Et je vais à l'école sans déjeuner. Aujourd'hui c'est comme ça, j'ai mon cartable, des collants pour cacher mes bleus, une jupe grise qui était noire avant, et un pull de la même couleur avec des manches longues. La différence avec les autres enfants de ma classe c'est que je n'ai pas de boîte pour mon déjeuner parce que j'en ai pas. Les autres enfants ont de beaux vêtements, ils ont des cheveux bien coiffés et qui brilles. Moi mes cheveux sont montés en queue de cheval mais ils sont pas doux, ils sentent pas le shampoing qui sent bon et il ne brille pas. Les autres sont contents, jouent ensemble. Moi je suis toute seule, la maîtresse et toujours gentille avec moi.

Hier un nouveau était venu et m'avait demandé pourquoi j'étais toute seule, je lui ai dit que j'avais pas le droit d'avoir de copain à l'école, que mon papa ne voulait pas. Il m'a dit que mon papa ne le serait pas mais en rentrant il m'a tapée.

Flashback

_Je rentrais de l'école, papa était la devant la maison, j essayais de cacher mon sourire. J'avais mon premier ami et il s'appelait Edward Cullen. Papa ne voulait pas que je souris._

_**_ Isabella maison tout de suite**__, avait-il hurlé en empoignant mes cheveux._

_**_ Papa tu me fais mal,**__ pleurai-je._

_Papa me donnait des coups de pied dans le ventre, il avait sorti sa ceinture et me fouettait._

_**_ Je ne veux plus te voir sourire, tu diras à ton ami que tu ne l'aimes pas et je peux t'assurer que je le saurais. Compris ?**_

_**_ Ouiii,**__ pleurai-je._

_**_ Va dans ta chambre tu ne mangeras pas, et demain non plus.**_

Fin flashback

**_ Bella ? Ma puce nous sommes arrivées,** me dit Leah la conductrice du bus scolaire.

**_ Oh oui merci,** chuchotai-je.

En sortant du bus j'ai vu Edward courir vers moi et me donna un bisou sur la joue.

**_ Bonjour Bella.**

**_ Bonjour Edward, il faut que je te dise un trucs, je dois te dire que je ne t'aime pas et tu dois pas m'approcher.**

**_ Bella c'est ton papa qui t'a dit de dire ça.**

**_ Non,** mentis-je.

**_ Tu sais pas mentir, viens avec moi.**

Il me prit par la main et me tira jusqu'à la classe vide.

_** Dis Bella ton papa il te fait mal non ?**

**_ Non pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**_ Parce que y a du sang sur ton pull blanc.**

**_ Oh, euh c'est rien je me suis cognée ce matin,** mentis-je.

Il ne me crut pas et toucha mon ventre.

**_ Aïe.**

**_ Tu vois j'ai raison, viens au toilette on va laver ton pull avec de l'eau et aller à l'infirmerie.**

**_ Non non, ça va je te jure, s'il te plaît Edward.**

**_ D'accord mais on nettoie au moins ton pull.**

**_ D'accord.**

On allait au toilette et je retirai mon plus en gardant mon t-shirt lui aussi taché de sang. Je me mis à pleurer. Edward me prit dans ses bras.

**_ Chut Bella je vais t'aider d'accord. Je vais le dire à ma maman et on ira te récupérer demain après l'école mon papa te soignera.**

**_ Je peux pas *snif *.**

**_ D'accord mais je vais prendre des pansements de chez moi.**

**_ Merci.**

On nettoyait mon pull et Edward me prêta le sien pour la journée. On jouait ensemble pendant la pause. À la sonnerie on se dit au revoir et je montais dans le bus.

Je descendis à mon arrêt et comme hier papa était à la maison.

**_ Isabella que t'ai-je dit hier. Tu m'as désobéis. Viens par là.**

Il me prit par le bras et me tira dans la maison.

Il pris sa ceinture en cuire et me fouetta. Après longtemps il a sorti un truc en fer qui sert à jouer un sport mais je sais pas lequel et il me tapa avec dans le ventre, les jambes et un cou dans la tête après plus rien le noir, la douleur était plus là. Juste le noir.

**PDV Edward**

Je m'appelle Edward Antony Cullen. Ma maman c'est Esmée et mon papa c'est Carlisle. Je suis tout seul avec ma maman et mon papa.

Il y a deux jour je me suis fait une copine. Elle s'appelle Bella. Elle est très jolie, mais est très pâle et porte des vêtements qui ont pas une belle couleur. Sinon elle est gentille. Je rentrais à la maison avec maman mais ne parler pas.

**_ Edward mon chéri, tu va bien ?**

**_ Oui oui maman.**

**_ Mon chéri je te sens perturbé tu sais que tu peux tout me dire,** je ne répondis pas.

J'étais dans mon lit mais je pouvais pas dormir. Je descendais les escaliers et trouvais maman.

**_Maman pourquoi le papa de Bella il lui fait du mal ?**

Je vis maman froncer les sourcils.

**_ Qu'entends-tu par lui faire du mal ?**

**_ Aujourd'hui elle est venue, son pull blanc avait une tâche de sang, je lui ai demandé elle m'a dit que non mais quand elle a retiré son pull pour qu'on puisse le laver elle avait son t-shirt tâcher avec plein de sang sur le ventre et sur le dos aussi. Elle a pleuré et m'a promis de rien dire. Mais je comprends pas, vous vous me faites pas mal.**

**_ Mon chéri sache que ce que le papa de Bella fait ce n'est pas bien on ne doit pas faire ça même avec une bonne raison on peut crier mais on ne frappe pas un enfant nous ne le faisons pas, ce n'est pas normal. Demain j'irais voir Bella avec toi d'accord.**

**_ Oui maman.**

**_ Allez mon chéri monte te coucher. Je t'aime.**

**_ Je t'aime aussi maman d'amour.**

Je remontais me coucher rassurer.

Ça faisait deux heures que j'étais à l'école et Bella n'était pas là. J'ai peur que son papa lui ait fait quelque chose.

Bella n'est pas là à l'heure du déjeuner. Maman vient me chercher comme chaque midi et on rentre à la maison.

**_ Maman, Bella est pas là aujourd'hui tu crois que son papa a fait quelque chose ?**

**_ Je ne sais pas mon chéri peut-être que demain elle sera là.**

**_ Peut-être que t'as raison.**

Le lendemain toujours pas de Bella.

Trois jours que Bella ne vient pas et que je suis tout seul.

Une semaine.

Un mois.

Trois mois que Bella ne vient plus.

Trois mois et deux jours plus tard les policier viennent à l'école et parle avec la maîtresse, les policiers viennent vers moi et me demande à me parler, maman arrive et ils nous demandent de les suivre.

**_ Edward tu connais Bella Swan ?** me demanda l'un d'eux.

**_ Oui c'est mon amie, il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?**

**_ Écoute-moi mon petit, son papa l'a tapée très fort, elle n'a pas survécu à un cou dans la tête. Il y a quatorze semaines.**

**_ Quoi, non non, pas Bella pas elle s'il vous plaît dites-moi que c'est une blague s'il vous plaît,** pleurai-je.** BELLA... BELLA…** hurlai-je.

Ma maman me prit dans ses bras. Les policiers nous annoncèrent que l'enterrement avait lieux le lendemain.

Jour de l'enterrement

Maman me tenait la main, papa l'autre me faisant avancer vers l'église. Aujourd'hui je devais dire au revoir à ma seule amie. À la seule fille que je connaissais à cause de son papa. Mes larmes n'avaient pas cessé de couler depuis hier.

Nous étions assis au premier rang, le cercueil fermait pour ne pas nous choquer. Le pasteur Weber a fait son discours puis se fut le moment de lui dire au revoir. J'avais demandé à être le dernier.

Quand les gens étaient partis mes parents s'approchèrent du cercueil moi dans les bras de maman. Je pris la rose blanche, maman m'a dit que ça signifiait la pureté et l'innocence. Je pleurai plus quand je regardai la photo que la maîtresse avait prise de nous ensemble le jour de notre rencontre. Bella avait des yeux brillants. Elle avait un beau sourire. On se tenait la main. Je demandais à maman de me poser. Une fois au sol je m'assis à côté d'elle et posais ma bouche sur le cercueil et mis ma rose à côté de la photo avec l'aide de papa. Je me rassis au sol et restais là, à attendre je sais pas quoi.

**PDV Externe**

Le petit Edward Cullen, ne retourna que 2 mois plus tard à l'école après avoir compris tout sur Charlie Swan.

Charlie Swan fût condamné 0 la perpétuité.

Quelques années plus tard il devient policier et devient le meilleurs de toute son équipe et arrêta de nombreux parents qui étaient violant avec leur enfants.

Il se maria avec une fille nommée Rosalie, qui avait été violentée par ses parents. Ils eurent une filles prénommée Bella, un garçon Jasper, et une dernière fille Alice.

Edward n'oublia pas un seul moment Bella, sa photo (celle du jour de leur rencontre la même que celle utilisée pour l'enterrement) ne quittait jamais son bureau.

**Voilà pour cet OS, je vous remercie déjà d'avance pour vos reviews.**

**Bisouxxxx**


End file.
